Hi Friend, hi again!
by DxCfanlover
Summary: Two kids have met in the first day of class, they decide to be friends...but what happens when they meet again some years later? ONE-SHOT     I know crappy summary...it's my first story anyways


**Kay, sooooooooo this is my first story… It's a One-Shot =D and I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm from Latin America ^^**

**First of all, let me introduce myself…Hi, I'm Sara but you can call me Sari if you want…**

**I love drawing, writing stories, making videos and eating chocolate…yum, yum :3**

**Some people like me, some people hate me…but I don't care what they think! I'm just being myself for succeeding in life ^^**

**I want to be a lawyer =D Why? I've always liked that career!**

**I play some instruments like piano and flute, but my dear friend is my guitar. I want to learn how to play violin too!**

**I LOVE HARRY POTTER & TOTAL DRAMA! ( those are my biggest obsessions)**

**Well, I think that's enough about me…for now ;)**

**Hi Friend, Hi Again!**

_There was this boy…_

_There was this girl…_

_That I met long time ago…_

_**Flashback**_

_This day was perfect! Sun shining, birds tweeting…couldn't it be more perfect?_

"_Time to go to school" mom said, waking me up from my sweet dreams._

_I happily went downstairs, already dressed and with two beautiful braids I did by myself._

_I fastly ate my breakfast and brushed my teeth, then I went downstairs again to see my mom washing the dishes._

_I gave her a hug and asked wearily_

"_When is the school bus gonna come?"_

"_Soon Baby, now take your luch and wait" Mom said giving me my lunch box. I giggled and sat at the couch._

"_This is gonna be a good day" I thought._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_The sun was shining, birds tweeting…UGH! I hate this day so much! Couldn't it be much worse? _

_Oh yes, it could be! I have to go to school! SCHOOL! Now I can't play when I want to, I have to follow __**rules**__, can't eat when I want…what I want! And foremost…NO ICE-CREAM AS PRIZE! JUST GOLD STARS! JUST NON COMESTIBLE GOLD STARS!_

"_Duncan! Breakfast's ready!" Mom said almost shouting with that sweet voice of hers. _

_I unwillingly went downstairs, said good morning to mom and hugged her._

"_Mom…do I really need to go to school?" I asked doing my puppy face that always worked with her._

"_Yes Dunky Doo…and that little face is not gonna work"_

_She said pinching my cheek, giggling. "Now eat your breakfast"_

_I ate my chocolate cereal slowly, hoping that time would slow down as well_

"_Eating slowly will not slow time baby!" mom said, as she read my mind._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"_Mom school bus is here!" I said happily "I'm going now!"_

"_Bye Courtney" mom said hugging me._

_I went in the bus running, inside there were lots of kids of my age; laughing, talking, throwing paper planes everywhere. I sat on an empty place I saw at the left row, I looked through the window…it was still my happy day._

_We stopped in front of this white house and a crying boy was going out of it with a woman following him, which I assumed was his mother._

"_But mom! I don't want to go!" the black-haired boy said, how could not he want to go to school!_

_His mom said something inaudible to me and he got in the bus._

_The boy sat beside me, I looked at him. He was still sad about going to school…I don't know why he was that upset, he was going to learn lots of new things, so…why was he that sad?_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Ok…so now I'm in this yellow and big bus full of kids that want to go to school, why? I don't know._

_There's also this girl beside me, what is she staring at? And foremost…why me?_

_My thoughts were interrupted by this really sweer voice that only mom could have, but this time the voice came from this girl, she was like an angel! And the sun that lighted her at that exact moment made me to shiver, was she really an angel?_

"_Hello?" the girl said_

"_What?" I asked with a lost look_

"_I asked you your name" she said furiously_

"_And why would you ever want to know my name?"_

"_Because I want to know!"_

"_My name is Duncan, yours?"_

"_My name is Courtney…Do you think you'll like school?"_

"_I will never like school!"_

_Courtney surprised as she heard my answer, to which I replied:_

"_Hey, school doesn't give you ice cream, does it?"_

"_No, but it gives you lots of knowledge. Also friends! Would you like to have friends?"_

"_I already have a friend…" I said_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_A friend? I didn't know what he meant, so I decided to ask_

"_Friend? Who's your friend?" _

_He just smiled and said_

"_You are my friend"_

"_So, let's be friends!" I said happily_

_Then I suddenly started to giggle, I didn't really know why. Then Duncan followed me and we started laughing from nowhere._

_We spent almost the whole time talking about ice cream and I discovered that we both liked the chocolate one, other thing we had in common was that our favorite cookie was the chocolate chip _**[A/N It's mine too ^w^ with Oreos…yum, yum]**

_We all suddenly heard a "pop" and the bus jumped hardly, I nearly fell to the floor but two hands caught me and I found myself in Duncan's arms. Then I saw them, I saw two beautiful teal eyes._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_She almost fell and I saved her. Now we are staring at each other, I still don't know what is she staring at, when I saw her eyes._

_They were big, shiny and had a cute tone of onyx. This was like that part of that princess story in which the prince and the princess kissed or something like that. I really don't know 'cause I fall asleep always at the end…what? Princess stories are __**boring!**__ My mom tells them to make me sleep!_

_But the big question is…is this a dream? is Courtney real? Is this…_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

…_gonna work out? Oh! I'm thinking like an adult! I just don't know what to do…this is like those happy endings of princess stories that I love so much, except that we are petrified and that kiss is on doubt…_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_We are just two kids that have just met and are friends… a little kiss is not going to be dangerous, right?_

_But, she's a __**girl! **__And she's not only a girl, she's __**Courtney! MY FRIEND! **_

_I felt this soft lips against my cheek, she did it…_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_I did it! It was just like a thanks…he saved my life! What else could I do?_

"_What was that?" he asked_

"_It was just a thanks…are you mad at me?"_

_I think he read the worry in my face 'cause he smiled and said_

"_Don't worry, I am glad you're ok"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Two teenagers crashed. The girl angrily said

"Hey! Watch where you're…" she stopped talking and looks at the boy's eyes, they kind of remind her something, but she really didn't know what…

The boy looked at her eyes too… big, shiny and had a cute tone of onyx.

"What's your favorite cookie?" The boy asked

"Chocolate Chip" The girl was wondering why did he asked that, she just nervously sai

" Hey, this was funny but… I gotta go"

The boy took her by the arm and pulled her against him, forcing her to look at his eyes.

"I think you forgot to say thanks at the bus" the boy said remembering who she was.

The brunette just pressed her lips against the pierced guy ones. He kissed back with passion as she did as well, when they stopped, she said "Thanks Duncan, thanks for saving my life"

**THE END**


End file.
